Talk:Controversy Concerns/@comment-84.245.221.17-20150813072754/@comment-53539-20150813182925
I'm goign to lay this down a little thick here, sono offence. Vocaloid is meant for professional or hobbyists with a level of experience (aka they know what their doing with the softwarer to begin). Vocaloid would be an investment, as intended originally it is a "singer in a box", a vocalists who have access to none or can't afford to hire one, or need a voice for a quick digital sample or whatever. It is not a toy and never was, for some random 13 year old who hasn't got a clue what to do with it and has no experience in music nor access to things like DAWS. In other words, this isn't a tool meant for everyone, only those who want or need it for their work. So most of us on Earth aren't the intended market straight away, remember that. Those that are likely have the money to fork out for it in the first place and would buy it as part of their kit as a tool for music or investment. If you cannot afford it, its likely you're not who the product is attended for. If you want to begin to learn and have nothing to back it up, UTAU is pretty much filling in the gap in the market for this. All music sofrtware (Cubase, FL studio, Vocaloid, etc), especially industry level products, are not always cheap and affordable, bare this in mind. The reason their so expensive is they aren't expected to sell bundles of copies and yet require a lot of research in science and engineering... So they have a high development cost and most are low-profit softrware (example, Vocaloid is confirmed a "low-profit" software for the studios who produce it, especially larger vocal bank langauges like English). Even when the music software is cheap, the market their hitting is still low, and they don't always sell a lot, which is why "if they cheapen the price vocaloid would sell better" might not always been a open option. In contrast to a game software that may sell 100,000s of copies or even millions (which is why some can be really cheap), a large proportion of music software barely hits 10,000+ copies. Same with art software actually when I think about it... Thats often a low-profit, high cost, limited market product. Yamaha is trying to fix this issue, as notable Mobile VOCALOID Editor is one of several recent year examples of cheap versions produced for poorer producers. But note that these cheaper versions are a lot more limited then the full software and it may be some while before we get English versions of the software (though CYBER DIVA indicates they may be looking at it sooner or later). :-/ In the end, you don't have to own vocaloid... The price you pay for the software can feed a family on a very low budget for a month (Its possiblw! ¬_¬). And with other expenses such as bills to pay, it really is a luxury item -period-. Edit: Also bare in mind companies pay a license (which is higher for companies outside of Japan) to make Vocaloids, hire singers, developers, etc. If no money goes back into the software, the circle of development ends. This is the limited factor which keeps many Vocaloids from updating, or having extras like XSY. If nobody buys a vocaloid, it impacts sales, as exampled by Kaito, whose sales failure originally impacted Vocaloid greatly. Its the reason we're always seeing more females (particularly in Japanese vocaloids) then males released. :-/